Tu es si
by Talksh88t
Summary: Le fou n'est jamais celui qu'on croit .... shonen-ai


**Tu es si ...**

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient , dommage j'aurai pas dit non a un petit iruka XD

Bon , il s'agit d'un yaoi ou boys X boys donc si sa vous gène, il faut cliquez sur la petit croix rouge et deuxième avertissement ,il s'agit d'une fic plutôt sanglante donc âme sensible s'abstenir .

Pour ceux qui sont encore là, bah j'ai qu'une chose a dire : **bonne lecture**

* * *

« Naruto , j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

Le blond se tourna vers son ami prés à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire mais rien ne vint .Il attendit puis il le vit se levée jusqu'à le voir le surplombé .

« Sa...Sasuke , c'est pas drôle tu me fait peur d'un coup. »

« Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur , de quoi tu pourrais avoir bien peur de ma part? »

IL sortit un coup de boucher de derrière son dos et d'un geste net et vif le planta dans la poitrine de son ami dont les yeux c'étaient écarquillés d'effroi .

« Pour...pourquoi ? »

Il ne reçu jamais de réponse car Sasuke le poignarda à nouveau avec autant de violence que la première fois .Il refit les même gestes à plusieurs reprise enfonçant la lame de son couteau toujours plus profondément. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Naruto était mort mais l'ébène continuait son petit manège un sourire dément sur le visage . Il donna un dernier coup de couteau qui traversa le corps entier de son ancien ami pour s'enfoncer dans le matelas devenu rouge du sang du Blond .

Il baissa la tête comme voulant reprendre son souffle . IL s'assit sur le sol , dos au lit ,quand il sentit un texture moite .Il regarda sa main comme fasciné par la couleur vermeille que lui donnait le sang . Il porta un doigt à sa bouche , léchant lentement le sang .Il se dessina le visage de sang et se mit a rire , un rire de dément .Sasuke se releva en s'aidant des drap souillé par le sang .

Il se pencha sur le corps inerte et sans vie de son ancien ami . Il retraça du bout des doigts les courbes de son visage , puis délicatement déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres glacé par la mort .Il retira doucement presque religieusement les vêtement de Naruto . Quand il eut fini de le déshabillé , il parcouru du regard ce corps qu'il avait si souvent désiré .Il y déposa des centaines de baiser , léchant les blessure qu'il y avait fait ,semblant se nourrir du sang qu'il avait fait coulé .

L'ébène attrape le corps ensanglanté et le porte tel une jeune mariée vers la cuisine où délicatement il le posa sur le plan de travail .Sasuke sortit d'un tiroir un couteau fin , il tendit son doigt voulant vérifié s'il coupait bien . L'entaille qu'il se fit au doigt répondit à son questionnement . Il lécha le sang qui en coula puis retourna vers le corps .La pièce était sombre , aucune lumière ni avait été allumé mais malgré l'obscurité nous pouvions voir assez précisément les actions de l'ébène . Celui-ci approcha son couteau du corps et y fait quelques entailles .

La vue du sang semblait lui faire tourné la tête car il jeta son couteau contre un mur et ressortit son couteau qui avait déjà servit au meurtre et avec une sauvagerie sans nom il s'acharna sur le corps , le dépeçant , avant de le découpait en de nombreux morceaux .Il attrapa les morceaux qu'il venait de faire et commença à les désosser, sortant des masses ensanglantaient de nombreux os blanchâtres teintés d'une couleurs vermeilles .Quand il eut fini de désosser le corps entier il se mit en tête de le réduire en haché .Cela dura plusieurs minutes où de nombreux morceaux ensanglantaient passèrent à travers le hachoir pour en ressortir en un tas haché menu .Il attrapa le tas de viande haché qu'il avait devant lui et respira à plein poumon l'odeur qui s'en dégageait .Il sortit quelques sacs de congélation qu'il rempli de son haché mais il garda une partit dans une assiette qu'il rangea dans le réfrigérateur puis s'en alla dormir dans la salle après s'être lavé pour ce débarrassé du sang qui collait a sa peau ainsi que nettoyer les preuves de son crime.

Le lendemain midi , Sasuke ressortit ce qu'il avait rangé la veille au soir .Il alluma le feu , y mit une poêle où il avait versé un filet d'huile ,découpa avec soin un demi oignon qu'il fit frire avant d'y ajouté la sauce tomate ainsi que la viande .

Il respira l'odeur qu'il se dégagé

« Hum... sa sent bon , aussi bon que la provenance . »

Il baissa le feu et sur un autre feu mit à bouillir de l'eau puis alla dans le salon téléphonait à quelques personnes . Il composa d'abord le numéro de son frère :

« Allô, Itachi c'est Sasu .»

« Salut , frérot alors quoi de neuf ? »

« Oh pas grand chose , je t'appelle pour savoir si sa te tente des pâtes à la bolognaise. »

« Bien sur ! Qui dirait non aux pâte à la bolognaise façon Sasuke. »

« C'est sur cette voix c'est vraiment à ma façon, murmura t'il tous bas , si bas que Itachi ne l'entendit pas »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? J'ai rien entendu. »

« Oh rien d'important ! Au faite tu peux amener Gaara sa fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue. »

« Tu as enfin décidé d'en terré la hache de guerre après que Naruto et lui se soit fiançaient ! Tu as bien mûri .»

« Oui, je trouve ridicule de se fâcher pour si peu .»

« Je trouve aussi. Bon on ce revoit tout de suite, j'arrive , je peux presque sentir d'ici les bonnes pâtes à la bolognaise . »

« A tout de suite.»

Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de Kiba

« Allô Kiba c 'est Sasuke .»

« Oui et tu veux ? »

« oh pas grand chose , je voulais juste t'invité a déjeuner à la maison. »

« Je sais pas ... »

« Allez te fait pas prié , il s'agit quand même de ma spécialité ! dit il d'une voix ironique. »

« Bon , je me laisse tenté mais si il y a un coup foireux je répond de rien ! »

« T'inquiète et puis tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »

« C'est vrai ,je dois être un peu parano .»

« Pas qu'un peu ! Bon on ce voit tout à l'heure , alors ?»

« Oui c'est sa . A tout de suite .»

Il raccrocha et retourna dans sa cuisine où il finit de préparé le repas .

Sasuke finissait d'installer la table quand quelqu'un sonna .Il ouvrit et tomba sur son frère avec Gaara . Ils les fit entraient puis en se tournant vers Gaara tendit sa main comme signe de paix entre eux deux .Celui-ci la regarda puis fini par la serré et alla s'installait dans le salon .

Ça sonna à nouveau et cette fois ce fut Kiba . Il le fit entré avant de lui dire d'allé s'installait dans le salon . Il partit en cuisine cherchait quelques bières qu'il déposa sur la table avant d'apporter le plat principale .

L'ambiance était bonne enfant , tous mangeaient avec appétit quand Gaara se met à regarder aux alentours.Sasuke le remarqua .

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

« Bah Naruto ! Il est passé où ? »

Sasuke s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette puis d'une voix froide lui répondit :

« Mais Naruto est là , juste devant toi , tu ne reconnais donc pas sa saveur ? »

Un grand voile noir apparu suivit d'un grand cri .

Naruto se releva en hurlant de son lit , le front couvert de sueur , haletant .Sasuke qui l'avait entendu entra dans sa chambre .

« Naruto, sa va ? tu a fait un cauchemar ? »

Celui-ci prit peur en le voyant , mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar ce mit a éclaté d'un rire jaune puis se tourna vers l'ébène .

« J'ai fait un horrible rêve où je te voyait en train de me tué puis de me transformé en viande haché puis finalement en bolognaise !»

Sasuke eu un sourire moqueur .

« Mais où tu vas cherché des idées pareille mais bon c'est vrai que je comptait faire des pâtes à la bolognaise pour demain midi ... »

« Excuse moi , je suis trop bête . Comment tu pourrais me faire ça ! »

« C'est qu'un rêve .»

IL passa sa main dans les cheveux Blond de Naruto , les caressant avec douceur qui calma Naruto . Il se tourna vers Sasuke avec un grand sourire .

« Merci »

« De rien , c'est normal. »

Un silence s'installa quand soudain Sasuke rajouta tout en serrant un objet dans son dos .

« Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ... »

* * *

_**FIN ?**_


End file.
